


For You, Anything

by Anchor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Female Reader, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, It's not going to work out, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Mayor Dewey has a crush, OCD Pearl, One-Sided Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), One-Sided Relationship, PTSD Pearl, Reader-Insert, Swearing, reader is a writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchor/pseuds/Anchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going though some struggles with your job and family and money, you end up having to move to the cheapest place you can find in the only place that will hire you. You get a job as a practical nurse, something your mother made you go to school for, in a small town called Beach City. You expected to live a boring life in a boring town, maybe actually finished your book. What you weren't expecting were aliens. And You definitely didn't expect was to fall in love with one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You flopped down on the air mattress laying on the living room floor of your small empty apartment. You had just moved to Beach City and barley has anything to bring with you. One box of clothes, your laptop and the air mattress and a blanket, that's it. You didn't even have a pillow. You didn't even have any money. You spent what you had in gas and groceries. You hope that rent isn't due before you get paid. That would make a bad first impression to your land lord. You also hope that food you bought will last the month. At least your job paid relatively well. You got a job at the local hospital as practical nurse. Your mother had made you go to university for the degree. You had absolutely no idea why. It wasn't even a real nurse, you were like a nurse to a nurse. What you really wanted to do was be a writer even though you've never finished a book, something your mother didh't think was good enough. But, the program was only two years so at the time you didn't think about it. You also didn't think about your mom kicking you out a year after you graduate and getting fired from your part time job at a fast food place and having to move to a small ass stupid town in the middle of no where just to have a place to sleep and get enough money to survive. Shit happens.  
You sighed thinking about how crappy your life has been lately. Shit happens had been your motto since you learned about swearing but damn, did shit ever happen.  
Sleep. You needed it. First day at the hospital. You need energy for a whole day of cleaning bedpans and getting yelled at.

\-------

You woke up at 5am. Your shift didn't start until 7am and you weren't planning on waking up until 6:30am.  
This always happened. You got to a new place and couldn't sleep properly for the first couple of weeks. When you were younger you blamed it on ghosts, ghosts with bad insomnia. Even though now you think that ghosts making you wake up early was silly, you still believe in the abnormal.  
Ghosts, why not, nobody knows what happens after death. Ghosts is a completely plausible option. Big foot, again why not. No reason just why not. Magic, yeah sure. Aliens, definitely. You'd have to be really close minded and stupid to not believe in life outside of earth. There is absoulty at least one other lifeform somewhere in the vast of space. You have accepted that you of course won't live long enough to see aliens or have it be revealed they're real.  
You lay there, thinking about all the things that weren't discovered yet.  
You roll over and look at the time on your phone which was laying on the floor beside where you sleep, charging.  
5:30am.  
Great.  
You decided to just get up and maybe just get to work early, make a good first impression and make up for all the days you're going to be late.  
You grab the knock-off lucky charms you found at the store from your counter and pour some into your only bowl (that you stole from your mother).  
You sat cross legged on the air mattress, eating your breakfast and watching videos you downloaded off the internet when you were still at your mothers. You finished around 6:15. Well, you finished your food before then but that's when your show ended.  
You got up, got dressed and ready for the day and headed for work.  
Your car was cheap and old. The paint was peeling and the engine sounded like crap but it got you where you needed to be. Work. Ugh. 

\---------

Work wasn't that bad. If you take out the multiple urine tests you had to get and the yelling, your boss Dr. Malhswaren would do when you didn't do it fast enough.  
You needed a break. You needed to write. The problem was you didn't have internet at your apartment yet so you had go and search for free WiFi.  
You walked down the boardwalk search for a place you could get internet from. You saw a pizza place with a sign saying 'Free WiFi'.  
Perfect, you thought to yourself as you entered and say yourself at a table and started to type away on your laptop while listening to music.  
You didn't hear when some kid said hi to you.  
You saw him in front of you in your peripheral vision. You look up and saw he was talking. You took out your ear-phones, "Sorry, what did you say?"  
The kid was chubby and had a mess of black hair on his head. "I said hi. I haven't seen you in Beach City before, did you just move here?" This is one of those towns where everyone knew everyone, wasn't it?  
"Yeah...", you replied.  
He beamed at you and set his pizza on the table. "My name's Steven. What's your name?"  
"Y/N....look I don't have time for-"  
"What are you doing on your computer, Y/N?". Steven peered over your shoulder. He gasped when he saw the screen. "Y/N, are you writing a book!?"  
"Uh, well I'm trying to."  
"What's it about?"  
"Well, I'm trying to write something that has to do with aliens but-"  
Steven gasped even louder this time and...did his pupils turn into stars? What the fuck?  
"You gotta come with me!", he said, super excited.  
"What? Kid, I'm busy right now. I can't-"  
"Plleeeassee. It will help with your book."  
You sighed. "Fine." You put your laptop in your bag,  
Steven watching you, bouncing up and down with excitement. What could he want to show you so bad? As soon as you finished putting your stuff away, Steven grabbed you by the hand and ran out of the shop, forgetting about his pizza.  
Little did you know was that your decision to go with Steven would change your life forever, it was maybe the best choice you ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that the reader is really developed for a self insert sort of thing but I wrote the first chapter in the middle of the night so I'm just going to go with it.

Where was this child taking you?  
God, he was strong.  
Steven dragged you through town and to a house built against some sort of huge temple thing. Is this where he lives? Flippin' rich kid!  
Steven ran you up the stairs leading to the house. He opened the door...holy shit, this house dope. Small, but dope. There was a nice kitchen, a loft bedroom area and at the back was some kind of cool platform in front of a metal door.  
Three women stood in the kitchen. They were pretty strange looking but you weren't one to judge on looks. The tallest woman, probably the tallest woman you've ever seen, leaned against the counter. She had huge dark hair, her skin was red and she had a small waist. She wore large glasses covering her eyes. There was something intimidating and mysterious about her, like she was hiding something behind those glasses.  
The smallest of the three was purple. She was way shorter than you and had purple skin and hair, a purple gemstone was peaking out from under her shirt.  
The last woman had a graceful and elegant feel. She had a large pointy nose, beautiful blue eyes and light pink swept back hair. She wasn't as tall as the other woman but she was taller than yourself. She had a smooth gemstone on her forehead. She looked strange but beautiful.  
"Hello Steven. Who's your friend?", she said walking up to you and Steven. Her voice was probably the best thing you ever heard. She moved with such grace. You felt your face heat up.  
"This is y/n. Y/n, this is Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet."  
"Yo.", Amethyst said to you. Garnet nodded towards you. You nodded back. You wanted her approval for some reason.  
"Y/n is writing a book about aliens.", Steven said.  
"Is that so?", the beautiful woman, Pearl looked at you.  
"W-well I'm trying but I don't really have any good ideas for it yet, so-"  
"I thought you guys could help her with her book since you guys ARE aliens!", Steven said with a smile.  
"Wait, what? They aren't aliens."  
"Uh, yeah we are.", Amethyst told you.  
"Prove it.", you said with a gleam in your eyes looking at the women expectantly.  
Amethyst smiled and suddenly turned into a bird and flew at your face. You screamed and ducked.  
"Amethyst!", Pearl scolded. "That's not what she meant!", she turned to you, "But yes we are all technically aliens."  
You fainted. 

"Y/N! Y/N!".  
You woke with a start. "Where am I!", you shouted, sitting up.  
"Lay back down. You're fine.", Pearl told you, walking over to you with a tea cup. "I made you tea."  
You took the tea from her tentatively and took sip. You didn't like tea but this pretty good. "Thank you."  
You looked around. You were sitting on the couch with Steven next to you. Pearl was standing in from of you and Garnet was in the same spot, watching intently. Amethyst was sitting at the kitchen island. "Sorry for freaking you out, dude.", she apologized.  
"It's fine." You looked at them all. Your eyes fixing on Pearls gem. "So, you guys are actually aliens from like outer space?"  
"Yes but Garnet and I are the only ones from outer space. Amethyst and Steven were both made on earth."  
You turned to Steven. "You're an alien too?!"  
"Well, I'm half alien. My mom was a gem but my dad is a human."  
"Gem?"  
"That's what we're called.", Pearl informed you.  
"Can you tell me about gems?"  
Pearl smiled brightly at you making you blush. "It would be my pleasure!"

\---------

"Wow. Just wow. I always knew aliens existed but I never though they would be like this. This is amazing!"  
Pearl laughed. Her laugh was beautiful just like everything else about her. "I'm glad you think that, y/n."  
"It's dark. Steven should go to bed." That was the first thing Garnet had said all evening. Her voice was so calm and intimidating. You were kind of scared of her.  
"Awe. But I'm not even tired.", Steven yawned.  
"Yes, you are.", Garnet replied.  
"I should get going then. I do have work tomorrow.", you said, setting your empty teacup on the table and standing up.  
"You can stay here if you want.", Steven offered. "You can sleep on the couch."  
You honestly didn't want to walk home in the dark. You were slightly scared to do that alone so you accepted.  
"I'll get you blanket.", Pearl said.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up at 6am the next day. You took a minute to take in your surroundings and register that everything that happened yesterday was real.  
You slowly got off the couch and stood up, took a step and tripped over your own feet and started to fall backwards.  
"I got you."  
Pearl caught you so your facing her.  
Oh god. It's too early for this.  
"Uh, Thank you..."  
You steadied yourself.  
"I'm making pancakes.", Pearl said, walking back to the kitchen where Steven sat eating his pancakes. "Do you want any?"  
"Yeah, sure. Thank you."  
"Wow, Pearl, why you being so nice? It's unlike you.", Amethyst asked, laughing as she took one of Steven's pancakes and ate it in one bite.  
Pearl ignored her and put a plate of freshly made pancakes in front of you. You smiled at her and she smiled back.  
. You finished your pancakes and took your phone out to look at the time.  
6:30am.  
"Shit!", you swore out loud.  
"What?", Steven asked you.  
"I have to be at work in a half an hour and I still have to go home to get my work clothes. I'm going to be late. Oh boy, I'm going to get yelled at for so long."  
"You better get going then." Pearl put your plate in the sink and started to wash it.  
"Yeah.", you looked at her. She was so fucking beautiful, it was starting to annoy you. "Hey, Pearl?"  
"Mm?"  
"Maybe we can hang out again?". You choked. "So I can learn more about gems, I mean." You blushed intensely.  
"I don't see why that would be a problem."  
"Cool...bye..everyone."  


\----------

The next week was full of learning, work and writing. You'd go to work, go to Steven's and learn about gems with pearl then go home a write, sleep and repeat. Everyday was something new. A new reason Dr. Maleswaren got mad at you. A new gem lesson. A new idea. A new dream.  
You're crush on Pearl only deepened with each lesson.  
Everyday you learned a new fact about her. You've also noticed that she would blush whenever you would say something funny whether you said it intentionally or not. But, then she would say something about humans like how they are weak and meaningless that would throw you off.  
Your ideas about the other gems stayed the same for the most part. Amethyst was someone to rave with and Steven was a adorable kind-hearted kid who was fun to hang out with. You learned that Dr. Maleswaren was his best friend's, Connie's mother although you didn't score any brownie points with that. It might have actually lost you some.  
Garnet was still intimidating and you had absolutely not doubts that she could kill you with a flick of her wrist but she actually turned out to be funny and it was enjoyable to hang out with her which you didn't often as if you were at the temple you were learning.  
For the most part, your life was going better that expected.


End file.
